Pretty Woman
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: short, flirty fic involving Jason being devious and Caitlyn running away.


Jason fiddled with his guitar and sighed as he heard the sounds of Caitlyn _still_ messing around in the kitchen. How long did it take to make blackberry tea? With a sigh, he slumped down in the chair he was occupying and started strumming.

"Are you coming back, Caity?" he shouted.

"Just a minute, Jase. I swear," she called.

He gritted his teeth and sighed again. He wanted Caitlyn out here with him, watching Some Kind of Wonderful. He frowned and looked down at the coffee table. Caitlyn certainly had a lot of DVDs. He read a couple of titles while _still_ waiting for Caitlyn.

Stardust, Roman Holiday, Night at the Museum, Pretty Woman…

Hmm…

Jason smirked deviously as an idea struck him.

When Caitlyn came into the room and handed him his drink before she flopped down onto the couch, Jason slowly got up and gave her his best smile as he started playing his guitar.

Caitlyn looked up at him in confusion as she recognized the intro of "Pretty Woman."

"Jase…why are you—?"

He shook his head and gave her a stern look. "Shush. I'm singing."

She blushed and bit her lip in embarrassment before she nodded for him to sing.

"Pretty woman, walkin' down the street  
>Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet<br>Pretty woman, I don't believe you  
>You're not the truth<br>No one could look as good as you," he sang, waggling his eyebrows at her as he leaned over her. "Mercy…" he drawled.

Caitlyn shook her head and hid her face in her hands, looking through her fingers.

"Pretty woman, won't you pardon me  
>Pretty woman, I couldn't help but see<br>Pretty woman, and you look lovely as can be  
>Are you lonely just like me?" Jason pouted and attempted to kneel on the couch next to Caitlyn, but she pushed him away and ran from the room. He rolled his eyes and went after her, still playing his guitar. She had run to her bedroom and shut the door on him. He heard the lock click and shook his head. He leaned against the door lazily and upped the volume.<p>

"Pretty woman, stop a while  
>Pretty woman, talk a while<br>Pretty woman, give your smile to me  
>Pretty woman, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>Pretty woman, look my way  
>Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me<p>

'Cause I need you  
>I'll treat you right<br>Come with me, baby  
>Be mine tonight" Jason laughed as he heard Caitlyn whine weakly through the door. She was <em>this<em> close to breaking. Hopefully.

"Pretty woman, don't walk on by  
>Pretty woman, don't make me cry<br>Pretty woman, don't walk away  
>Okay…" Caitlyn still hadn't come out. He had thought for sure the crying threat would have had her wrenching open the door. He sighed.<p>

"If that's the way it must be, okay  
>I guess I'll go on home, it's late<br>There'll be tomorrow night" Jason paused when he heard the click of the lock and he grinned, spinning around. Caitlyn opened the door slowly and blushed like crazy as Jason leaned forward against the doorframe.

"But wait, what do I see?  
>Is she walking back to me?<br>Yeah, she's walking back to me  
>O-Oh, pretty woman."<p>

He looked up from his guitar and smiled at her hopefully.

Caitlyn shook her head at him in disbelief, but gave him a pleased smile. "Honestly, Jase? If you wanted to tell me you liked me, you could have just asked me out. Being sung to embarrasses me."

"Who said I was asking you out? Maybe I just wanted your attention."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you kidding me?"

"No," he said with a nod. She gave him a look. "Yes!" he barked immediately.

She grinned. "That's better. Now. Let's go watch the movie. Maybe we can kiss or something."

"We better. I didn't sing an entire song just for cuddles," Jason said as he followed her out to the living room.

She gave him a look. "That whole innocent thing really is just an act, isn't it?"

"Me? Play at innocent? Perish the thought, Lady Caity."

Caitlyn grinned as he sat next to her and she slid an arm around his neck. "Good thing I never play innocent," she whispered into his ear.


End file.
